Love and Lust
by visions-of-light
Summary: Summary: Harry and Draco quiz each other about love and lust, while trying to decipher there own unique relationship.Warning: Some chapters may contain material, which should not be viewed by people under the age of 16.


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I'm not making any money out of writing these fics, please do not sue me, this is all in the name of fun!

Summary: Harry and Draco quiz each other about love and lust, while trying to decipher there own unique relationship.

Warning: Some chapters may contain material, which should not be viewed by people under the age of 16.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interpretation

"Love!" Draco almost choked on his hot chocolate.

"You want to know what I think about love?" He asked Harry as he sat, one knee bent up on the window sill.

Harry nodded, took a sip from his mug and looked up at Draco innocently.

"If it's one thing I don't get in this world its love. I think its a disease. You suffer from things like loss of concentration, the ability to form a coherent sentence, the gushing, the pinning, the sickening public displays of affection, and the bouts of anxiety, the symptoms are all there." Draco took another sip from his hot chocolate and looked outside. It was a rather nice night, the moon was full and its brightness made it easier to see the countryside.

"Love has its good points too," Harry offered, putting his empty mug on the coffee table and lying down on the couch, prodding the pillows and making him self more comfortable.

"Oh you think so?" Draco queried, getting up from the windowsill to place his hot chocolate on the table, he then moved back and rested on the wall, one foot up and hands behind his back for support. "Like what?"

"Well," Harry started, addressing the roof because addressing Draco would mean he would have to move, which took too much effort, "there's the snogging sessions, and the sex, oh and you cant forget-"

"Stop, stop Potter! What you do behind closed doors is your own business," Harry smirked to himself, "but you're getting confused, that's not love that's lust, well it is if that's the only reason why you are in that particular relationship. Most people can't tell the difference."

"Ah, but you can!" Harry proclaimed, sitting up and looking at Draco.

Draco blinked, "Well of corse I can, I know what being in lust feels like, that I get! I mean there isn't anything extra to get confused with." Draco walked over to the coffee table; he picked up his mug and took a sip, while watching Harry over the rim.

"Doesn't that get boring though?" Harry asked, moving back to his lying position on the couch.

"Yes, but the point I'm trying to make is, love isn't my cup of tea."

"But that's hot chocolate"

Draco gave Harry a long, suffering look which Harry just laughed at, "you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" He put his mug down and moved over to the 'lazy boy' on the other side of the room. Draco reclined in it and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I know, but you love me," He heard Harry say, Draco laughed to him self. "Good night Draco," Harry said.

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry rolling over on his side and pulling a blanket over his body.

"Goodnight Harry."

-------------------------------------------------------

"See. How you can not find that disgusting..." Draco said, taking a wedge, dipping it in the sour cream and sweet chilli and popping it into his mouth. He was referring to a couple who were currently engaged in a kiss which looked more like a face eating competition.

Harry laughed and took a wedge from the take away box that was sitting between the two on the wall. "Come on Draco, Its not all that bad, I mean, that does look a little sickening, but not everyone is like that." Harry looked down at the park, trying to collect all his arguments and trying them out in his head to see if he made sense.

"Is it all the sappy crap that you're against? Because there's more to love then just the 'I'll love you forever's and what not." Harry took a sip of his chocolate shake and looked over to Draco, "What would you call the kind of relationship were in?"

Draco looked at Harry with a blank face, "Just friends," he said simply.

"Friends that shag?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Draco threw back his head in laughter, "Well I don't know." He took another wedge out of the box, dipped it and put it in his mouth. "Well you're attracted to me yes?" Harry nodded, "and I to you. So I guess we lust after each other." Draco paused and took a sip of Harry's chocolate shake. "But you care about me, on some level and I care about you, but its not enough to be love..."

"So that's what we are then." Harry nodded once and looked down at the park again.

"What?" Draco asked puzzled.

Harry swinged his legs and body around and grabbed the last wedge. "Friends that shag," he said with a cheesy grin, He then leaned in and kissed Draco, pushed himself off the ledge and walked across the car park.

Draco sat staring at the spot where Harry had just been sitting, stunned. He shook his head and laughed nervously before picking up the trash, throwing it in the bin and following Harry to the car.

No Beta for this one, No one was on line and the other Beta I had lined up had an assignment to do, so this one is all me. No changes though I have spell checked and made sure the gramma is ok.

I hope you like it, there are more chapters to come, please Review and tell me what you think.

-VoL

visions of light


End file.
